User blog:Bubblestar/It's me, Derpy Bubblestar
Hi all! Yes, it's me again, Derpy Bubblestar... Okay, I know I broke a promise - to be active again and blah blah blah. The thing is, I haven't been active at all. The truth is it's because I got new interests and changed and I kinda just forgot about this for a while, and then I remembered and I kept putting off going back because I knew I'd already not fulfilled my promise and I didn't know what would happen but now I've just decided I'm eventually going to have to explain myself and I just thought I'd get it over and done with now. The thing is, I probably should've never made that promise. Because it most likely may not have worked out. Or it may have, but who knows. Free Realms is gone, and I think we've all changed a little bit and maybe even forgotten, and so I left. I'm sorry, and that's all I can say. I'm not going to be stupid like I used to be and make up all these excuses, or be a drama queen, or try and make everybody love me because now I've realised that's how life is. Not everybody will love you, not everybody will forgive you, not everybody will think you're the best person in the world, and in the end you just have to discover that for yourself. That's what I did. And I know some of you may not forgive me or like me, but that's okay. I understand you might not. (Holy shit, books have changed me!) So I'm not going to promise you that I'll be active anymore, because what if I break that promise (which I probably will). What if I forget? You never know what could happen, and so there's no point making promises anyway. What I can say is that I'll try (that's not a promise, either). I'll try to be more active. But if I'm not, I'm sorry, but I think we've all expanded our interests ect. I've decided to try and move on from Free Realms because even though it will always hold a special place in my heart, I can't always be grief-stricken over it. I've got to face the facts: it's gone, and most likely gone for good. I think now I've came to realise it. But good things always come to an end. So I've decided to give Landmark a go. I'm going to start downloading it tonight. If it hasn't downloaded by tonight then I'll be on in the morning, otherwise tonight. I'll let you know name, although it will be Derpy Bubblestar if it's not taken. Then after I watch a couple more episodes of TVD, I'm going to go on Feral Heart, because I miss that game. Does anybody still go on it? I've came up with an idea. I'm going to create a forum on proboards called Free Realms Memories. Basically, what it's going to be is just a forum where everybody that was once on Free Realms can connect with each other and talk to each other again. I'll get people from here, MM, FRI, FH, LM, Instagram ect. I'm also going to do that after I watch a few episodes of TVD (The Vampire Diaries) too (I've got a lot to do after that). I would do it right now, but I've got to return Season 4 tomorrow to the video shop and I'm on 17/23 and it's 7pm and this is literally my third time at doing this blog post because each time it's accidently crashed SO I PRAY IT WON'T HAPPEN THIS TIME! On the forum I also won't forget to make a Warriors RP area! Anyways, thanks everybody for reading this if you even read the whole thing and yeah. It's good to see you guys again o.o (I'm still really socially awkward). Category:Blog posts